


Ludzie nie są ważni

by mivky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Winter, bo mam urodziny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mivky/pseuds/mivky





	Ludzie nie są ważni

Środek chłodnej zimowej nocy nie był dobrą porą, żeby akurat wychodzić z domu, zwłaszcza po to, żeby zaraz poza nim spać, ale nic nie stanowiło przeszkody dla Deana, kiedy chciał spotkać się ze swoim aniołkiem. Las też nie wydawał się być specjalnie przyjaznym miejscem dla dwóch nastolatków, którzy wymykają się do niego na spotkania potajemnie przed swoimi opiekunami, bo boją się wyznać, że łączy ich chyba jednak więcej niż zwykła hetero-przyjaźń. Ale nie było innego wyjścia na tym „porządnym” opanowanym przez homofobię osiedlu, gdzie każdy miał pełną rodzinę, a na którym Castiel, który wprowadził się tutaj statystycznie nie tak dawno, do teraz uchodził za „dziwnego”, bo rodzice porzucili go za młodu i wychowywany był przez wujka. Z Deanem było to samo, tyle że on przynajmniej miał brata.

Dean już po pierwszych słowach, jakie usłyszał od Castiela tym jego niskim i bardzo męskim – mimo wieku – tonem wiedział, że nie może przejść obok niego obojętnie i musi coś zacząć działać, zanim zrobi to ktoś inny, co zapewne nastąpiłoby szybko, bo był całkowitym przeciwieństwem słowa „brzydki”. Nie był przystojny. Te słowo absolutnie do niego nie pasowało i nie potrafiło go określić tak, jak powinien zostać określony. Castiel był piękny. A Dean zwrócił na to uwagę już po krótkim „Przepraszam, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć która jest godzina?”, gdy stali na przystanku autobusowym. Dean zapomniał wtedy telefonu, co mimo wszystko miało niebanalny skutek, ponieważ zaczęli rozmawiać, poznawać siebie nawzajem i stopniowo przyjaźnić, co teraz przerodziło się w wymykanie z domu tylko po to, żeby móc spać razem w jednym śpiworze na śniegu, przy ledwo żarzącym się ognisku, ciepłej kawie w termosie i chłodzie, który mógł uderzać jedynie w twarz, bo byli blisko, ogrzewając się wzajemnie temperaturą ich ciał wtulonych w siebie.

\- Dziś mija rok – zaczął Dean, otulając ich ciaśniej ciepłym kocem.

\- Odkąd?

\- Odkąd spytałeś mnie która godzina.

Castiel gładko i badawczo przejechał dłonią po jego twarzy, jakby miał przepaskę na oczach i próbował się zorientować, kim jest osoba leżąca obok niego, kreślił wzory i łączył niewidoczne w ciemności piegi, wiedząc, że tam są, a on tworzy z nich konstelacje, które będą kreować jego drogę. Jego twarz przyjęła miękkie wzruszenie, a oczy mały błysk, który można by było uznać za odbicie gwiazd zdobiących policzki i nos Deana.

\- Pamiętasz? – wyszeptał, naciskając głową na jego tors jeszcze mocniej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, bo już byli bardzo ściśnięci. Dean pokiwał powoli głową i przeciągle pocałował czubek jego głowy. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim romantykiem – roześmiał się.

\- Chyba żartujesz – oburzył się Dean, odchylając się do tyłu, przez co Castiel stracił oparcie. – Gdybym nie był, nie leżałbym teraz z tobą pod kocykiem w środku lasu z odmarzającym… wszystkim.

\- Cicho, Dean. Nie psuj nam chwili – szepnął cicho, szarpiąc się z nim chwilę, żeby opuścił klatkę piersiową z powrotem w dół. Ale tym razem nie opadł na nią, jak zazwyczaj robił, gdy byli tutaj razem. Spoglądał w jego oczy i przeszyło go uczucie, że zna go od zawsze, a zaufanie jakim go darzy przerastało nawet to „od zawsze”. Chciał zadać te banalne pytanie, jakie zadają ludzie bez krzty wyobraźni i kreatywności: _Gdzie byłeś całe moje życie?_ , ale zrezygnował z tego wiedząc, że to co powie zaraz o wiele lepiej opisze to, co chciałby dać mu do zrozumienia.

\- Kocham cię, Dean – wyznał niepewnie, mimo iż wiedział, że uczucie było odwzajemnione.

\- Też cię kocham, aniołku. – Dean złożył na jego czole czuły pocałunek, po czym jego usta znalazły się na ustach Castiela, próbując fizycznie przekazać mu co do niego czuje.

\- Czyli oficjalnie jesteśmy razem – Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W tej chwili był tak cholernie szczęśliwy… – Chyba powinniśmy o tym powiedzieć wujkom.

\- Dajmy sobie trochę czasu – wyjęczał Dean, siadając by napić się ogrzewającej kawy. – Chuck mimo wszystko jest wyrozumiałym facetem, powinien zrozumieć. Bobby też. Trudniej może być już tylko z Samem, ale i tak zapewne będzie się z tego wyśmiewał. Sam to śmieszek. Już słyszę, jak śpiewa „Zakochana para, Jacek i Jacek” – zanucił, a Castiel wybuchł śmiechem. – Gorzej będzie tylko z ludźmi.

\- Ludzie nie są ważni.

Castiel również usiadł, wyrwał Deanowi z ręki termos i pocałował go mocno, umieszczając ręce na jego tyle. Trwali tak chwilę, nic nie mówiąc ani nie ponawiając pocałunków, ich czoła opierały się o siebie. Cała scena wyglądała bardzo romantycznie i uczuciowo. Gdyby tylko zobaczyli ich teraz ci nietolerancyjni ludzie z ich osiedla, może pojęliby, że miłość nie uwarunkowuje się jedynie na płci przeciwnej.

\- Musisz wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz – wyszeptał, przedzierając się spojrzeniem przez jego oczy głębiej i dalej. – W tym związku to ty jesteś dziewczyną.

\- Dean! – wyjęczał Castiel, odrywając się od jego czoła. – Ty psujesz wszystkie nasze momenty!

Dogadywali sobie nawzajem i żartowali wtuleni w siebie, co chwilę obdarowując się wzajemnie krótkimi pocałunkami.

\- Kocham cię – powtórzył jeszcze raz Dean.

\- Kocham cię – odparł Castiel.

I razem zapadli w sen. Ostatni ich wspólny sen w bijącym zimnem lesie. Od tamtego dnia już zawsze spali w ciepłych domach, w łóżku Deana lub Castiela, otoczeni wyrozumiałością i zapachem placków.


End file.
